poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 7/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 7. (Mario and Ash are now walking through town at night) Ash Ketchum: No, sir, nothing can stop me now. I'll make good this time. Mario: Well, you'd better. Ash Ketchum: I will. I'm going to catch so many Pokémon and win gym badges. Mario: That's the stuff, Ash. Ash Ketchum: I'd rather be a Pokémon Master than an actor. Mario: Now you're talking! Come on, Slowpoke. I'll race ya home. (Mario speeds off as Ash tried to follow Mario, but he gets grabbed by King Dedede and Escargoon) King Dedede: Well, well, well, Ash, what's your rush? Ash Ketchum: I gotta beat Mario home. Oh, hello. King Dedede: Well, how is the great actor? Ash Ketchum: I don't want to be an actor. Bowser was terrible. King Dedede: He was? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, he locked me in jail. King Dedede: He did? Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh, but I learned my lesson. I'm going... King Dedede: Oh, you poor boy. You must be a nervous wreck. That's it! You are a nervous wreck. Ahem. (Puts on his glasses) We must diagnose this case at once. (To Escargoon) Quick, Doctor, your notebook. Escargoon: Yes, sire. (Takes out a notebook and a pencil) King Dedede: Bless my soul. (Holds Ash by the arm) Mmmmm. Mm-hmm. My, my. Just as I thought. A slight touch of monetary complications with bucolic semi-lunar contraptions of the flying trapezes. (Escargoon began to scribble on the notebook) King Dedede: (Puts his glasses on Ash's tongue) Mm-hmm. Now, say Tyrannosaurus Rex. Ash Ketchum: Hi-ranno-haurus Rex. King Dedede: I knew it! Compound transmission of the pandemonium with percussion and spasmodic frantic disintegration. Close your eyes, Ash. What do you see? Ash Ketchum: (With his eyes closed) Nothing. King Dedede: (Pulls out a polka dot hankie) Open them up. Now what do you see? Ash Ketchum: Spots. King Dedede: Ah-ha! Now that heart. (Puts his ear close to Ash and he hears beating) Ooh, my goodness. (The beating was actually coming from King Dedede's hammer tapping an open window, a watering can, and a bottle in a basket) King Dedede: A palpitatin' syncopation of the killer diller with a wicky wacky stompin' of the floy joy! (Escargoon finishes the notebook as King Dedede hits him on the head with his hammer) King Dedede: Quick, doctor, that report. (Takes the notebook and looks at it) Oh! Now that makes it perfectly clear. (To Ash) Ash, my boy, you are allergic. Ash Ketchum: Allergic? King Dedede: Yes! And there's only one cure for you. A vacation on Pleasure Island. Ash Ketchum: Pleasure Island? King Dedede: That's right! (He and Escargoon start dancing) It's that happy land of carefree boys where every day's a holiday! Ash Ketchum: (As he starts to walk away) But I can't go. I don't think I... King Dedede: (Stops Ash) Why, of course you can go, kid. I'm giving you my ticket. (Flips an ace card out of his sleeve) Here ya go. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. But I'm... King Dedede: Ah, tut-tut-tut, I insist. Your health comes first. Come on, the coach departs at midnight! (He and Escaroon take Ash and King Dedede starts singing) Hi diddle dee dee It's Pleasure Isle for me Where every day is a holiday And kids have nothing to do but play (Cut to Mario who's looking for Ash) Mario: Ash? Oh, Ash? Now where do you suppose he... Huh? (He sees Ash is being led astray by King Dedede and Escargoon again) Mario: Ash! Hey, come back! (He starts to follow them) (Fade to black) (We now fade to the coach which is now on the move. It is being pulled by donkeys. The coach is full of stupid little boys and video game enemies including Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Hammer Bros, Sableye, and other naughty things. Dr. Eggman is also whipping the donkeys) Dr. Eggman: Giddy up! (Sitting next to Eggman was Ash Ketchum, along with Gary Oak, who is Ash's rival. Cut to Mario who's straying aboard. He is coughing in the dirt smoke) Mario: (Coughing) Well, here we go again. (Cut to Ash and Gary) Gary Oak: My name's Gary Oak. I'm Professor Oak's grandson. What's yours? Ash Ketchum: Uh, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town. Gary Oak: Oh, I know you. Well, I'm from Pallet Town, too. So, you ever been to Pleasure Island? Ash Ketchum: Uh-uh. (Shows him the ace card) But King Dedede gave me this... Gary Oak: Me neither, but they say it's a swell joint. No school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart and nobody says a word. Ash Ketchum: King Dedede gave me... Gary Oak: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink, lots of games to play. And it's all free! Ash Ketchum: King Dedede... Gary Oak: Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait. (The coach continues driving on the road. It goes over a bridge, and into a tunnel. On the other end of the tunnel is the dock with a ship where other naughty boys and video game enemies were already on board. The coach arrives and we fade to where the ship is already sailing on the ocean. We can see many Wingull flying around it. The ship is heading to a tunnel and as we enter, the doors open and light comes out. The boys and enemies cheer as they rush to the door and pass Eggman. There is a carnival with a roller coaster, a merry-go-round, and a ferris wheel. Then we hear an announcement) Koopa Troopa: (Over microphone) Right here, guys! Right here! Get your hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, soda, popcorn, cotton candy, cake, pie, dill pickles and ice cream. Eat all ya can. Be a glutton. Stuff yourselves. And it's all free, guys! It's all free. Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry. (We also see a clown's head with a moving mouth, and an inflatable cop. We are now at the rough house where the boys and the enemies are in a big scuffle. A Goomba is announcing) Goomba: The rough house, the rough house. It's the roughest, toughest joint you've ever seen. Come on in and pick a fight, guys. (Ash and Gary arrive at the rough house. Gary is eating a roast chicken, while Ash is eating a pie and an ice cream cone) Gary Oak: Oh, boy, a scrap! (Throws away the chicken) Come on, Ash. Let's go in and poke somebody in the nose. Ash Ketchum: Why? Gary Oak: Ah, just for the fun of it. Ash Ketchum: (Throws away the pie and the ice cream) Okay, Gary. (They both go inside the rough house. We are now at Tobacco Row where the Shy Guys, dressed as Indians, are tossing cigars to the boys and the enemies. A Shy Guy is also announcing) Shy Guy: Tobacco Row! Tobacco Row! Get your cigars, cigarettes and chewing tobacco. Come on in and smoke your heads off. There's nobody here to stop you. (Mario is in the group looking for Ash) Mario: Ash? (Coughs) Ash! There's something phony about all this. I gotta get him outta here! (We are now at the Model Home where the boys and the enemies are wrecking havoc in a modern house. A Hammer Bro is also announcing over a bullhorn) Hammer Bro: (Over bullhorn) Hurry up, everybody! Ya see the model home? It's open and ready for destruction! And it's all yours, guys! It's all yours! (The boys and enemies are knocking down furniture, paintings and plants, tossing paint balls, breaking windows and statues and throwing broken stuff into the fire. Cut to Ash and Gary) Gary Oak: What'd I'd tell ya? Ain't this a swell joint? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Being bad's a lot of fun, ain't it? Gary Oak: Yeah, uh-huh. (Picks up a brick) Get a load of that stained-glass window. (He throws the brick at a stained-glass window and it shatters. Cut to Eggman) Dr. Eggman: All right, now. Hop to it, troops. (Whips his whip) Come on! Come on! Shut the doors and lock them tight. (A group of robots, Sableye, and gorilla-like creatures close the door) Dr. Eggman: Now get below and get them crates and cages ready. Give a bad boy enough rope and he'll soon make an insane monkey out of himself. (Guffaws) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes